Up In Flames
by Whoelsebutme11
Summary: Always cherish family more than anything else. You never know when you could loose them. I know what it's like. And it's terrible.


**Up in Flames**

**I walked along the street, limping. I stopped, and looked behind me. The fire rose into the sky, filling the night sky with wisps of black smoke. In the distance, I could barely pick up the sound of sirens. And after looking at the burning house for about thirty seconds, I kept walking down the street. And I started to cry. **

**I fell into a ditch on the side of the road, and started to cry. I felt at the burn on my leg, and then to the one on my face. My jeans hasn't fared so well either, along with my shirt. The smell of burning wood clung to my fur, from escaping the fire. The fire...**

**I thought of my mother, father, and younger brother. They had all died in the fire. On my birthday. And I had watched them. And it took every ounce of will that I had to hold back, and save myself from the fire. Then, I remembered my last words to my family. And then my heart shattered. **

**-Thirty minutes before the fire (9:45)-**

**I had just finished dinner, and was working on an extremely important homework assignment for my biology teacher. And I hadn't given it in yet, although it was due in last week. After about the first six questions, my mother walked into the room. **

**"Silver?" She asked, and slowly opened the door. **

**"What do you want, Mom? I'm kinda busy," I said, sounding strict, but not meaning to. **

**"Oh. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come down to the living room. Your father, Alex, and I wanted to give you-" **

**"Mom. I can't. This assignment is REALLY important," I said, almost yelling. **

**"Silver..." She whispered sadly. Then, she walked out of the room. **

**About five minutes later, my father came into the room. **

**"Silver? You there?" He asked, knocking on the door frame. **

**"Hey, dad. I'm kinda busy doing this homework," I said, in the exact tone as I did with my mother.**

**"Ah. Could you maybe come down to the living room for maybe five minutes?" He asked me, smart hung the back of his head. **

**"Sorry, dad. This is really important." **

**"Alright..." He said, and went back down the stairs. **

**I had five questions left, and it was 10:05. Then, I heard a call from downstairs. **

**"Silver? Can you come here please?" It was my mother. **

**I grasped my pencil, and got up. **

**Can't they let me finish my assignment? I thought, and stormed down the stairs. As I walked through the door, I saw my mother and father drinking a mug of tea each, and my brother pushing a toy truck around on the floor. **

**"Silvy!" Alex cried out, and toddled over to me. He hugged around my leg, and nuzzled into it. **

**"What's he still up for? And why am I downstairs? You know that assignment is extremely important! Can't you let me finish it?!" I yelled. Both my parents say there, speechless. Alex came if my leg, and looked at me. **

**"Why are you yelling, Silvy?" He asked me. **

**"Oh, shut up! I'm going back upstairs to finish. And don't come and disturb me again! Leave me alone!" I yelled, and ran back up stairs. The last things I heard before I slammed my door were my brother crying, and saying, "Why was Silvy mad at me, mommy?" **

**She was crying too. **

**"I don't know Alex. I don't know.." She said, and was sobbing.**

**-present- **

**I sat in the ditch, and cried. I had just realized why they wanted me to come down. They were giving me their gifts for my birthday. And what made me feel absolutely horribly, was this: **

**As I was fleeing the burning house, I had ran through the living room. Following me was my mother and father. I was pulling Alex by the arm. He shook free, and yelled. **

**"I need to get Teddy!" And ran back to the stairs. My mother and father stopped him, and struggled to get him going the right way. Then, to my horror, a burning ceiling supports came crashing down, and separating me from my family. My father looked up, and smiled. He waved, and began to cry. Then, the whole ceiling that was covering my parents and my brother collapsed. I didn't even move. I stared in horror at where they had once stood. The only thing that caught my attention was a red construction paper gift, about to set fire on the table. I grabbed it, and ran. **

**As I sat in the ditch, crying, I fudged through my pocket. I pulled out the gift, and unwrapped it. I knew it was from Alex. I took out the sheet of blue paper, and began to cry even harder. Written in crayon, along the top of the paper were the words: **

**I love you, Silvy!**

**Underneath it, was a drawing of two hedgehogs, one resembling me, and the other, Alex, holding hands. I dropped the paper, and rolled face first into the ground. I started to pound the dirt, and scream into it. "NO! WHY?! WHY NOW?!" I gave up, and just lay in the dirt. There was a slight breeze, and light droplets of water falling from the sky. In less than a minute, it was raining. I didn't care. I would never. Because the only thing I could think of was my family. I would never forget them. And I swore, that night, that I would never mistreat anyone I loved. **


End file.
